Chapter 9/05:03
The chapter opens with Mike returning to the Sanatorium. Locking the door behind him, he will walk down a messy hallway into an open area that leads upstairs. He will end up in the Chapel, with everything in a worse condition than before. Up the stairs in this room, there will be a hole to drop down into one of the locked rooms. Mike will pick up a torch and a shotgun. On the opposite side of the main room, a door on the far right will lead outside, where Mike can find a makeshift graveyard and a Danger Totem. After shooting the lock off the middle door, Mike will step through to reunite with the wolf from an earlier chapter. If Mike kicked him and did not give him the bone, Wolfie will only bark and run away. But if Mike befriended him, Wolfie will be here to protect Mike and guide him around the Sanatorium. With a new friend to lead the way, Mike will head outside and enter another building. Once you open the door and squeeze through, Mike will come across the remains of another wolf. The room on the left has writing scratched into the wall, and significant dents on the heavy steel door. Down the right corridor, follow the linear path through the broken wall at the end. Towards the camera, there will be a B-Wings sign hanging above the archway. In the room to Mike's left, (right of the camera) at the end of the hall, there will be an old film reel to watch. Continuing down towards the camera, there will be a room with a Case Study Dossier, and a wooden door in this room will lead you to a corpse with a letter on his lap. Retrace your steps to where Wolfie is waiting in the center room. As you enter, a box will fall. Don't shoot it, as it is only a rat, and a Wendigo is staring at you. As bullets don't typically hurt Wendigos, a chase will ensue. There's a choice to go Left or Straight Ahead, but Mike will end up going in to the left room no matter what. Push the cabinet in front of the door, and if Mike still has his machete, he can hit the wendigo with it. He will then run into the next room, locking the door behind him. He will have to keep still and catch the bottle from rolling off the desk. Mike will then escape and continue on down a hallway, with cages full of Wendigos on either side. This scene is mostly comprised of QTE's, and options to shoot the Wendigos. Mike can kill two of them by rolling an oil barrel down the hall and shooting it. Mike will keep going, walking down a mess of rooms, but the action isn't over yet. There will be more QTE prompts to respond to. Shoot open the door and either Barricade or Escape. Wolfie will look down at Mike, and if the door was barricaded, he will be safe, but will be killed if a Wendigo got in. But either way, Wolfie won't jump down to follow Mike. Mike arrives at the door where two wendigos continue to pursue him. Mike can either keep shooting at them, or shoot the barrels instead and blow up the Sanatorium. The Sanatorium will be blown up either now or later. If Mike didn't shoot the barrels, a Wendigo will leap at him and the screen will go black. At the end of this scene, if alive, a very injured Jessica will wake up at the bottom of the elevator shaft. She'll pick up a miners coat, and miner boots, if needed, and turn in fear at a screech nearby. Character Deaths Wolfie * If Mike moves or allows the bottle to drop, he will be attacked, but Wolfie will jump out to rescue Mike. The Wendigo will snap his neck. * If Mike doesn't push the barrel out or shoot it, and Mike does not have the machete, Wolfie will distract one of the Wendigos to protect Mike. * If Mike doesn't barricade the door, Wolfie will be slaughtered by a Wendigo when he looks down at Mike. Collectibles Clues * Makeshift Graveyard - Outside, through the hole in the wall on the far right side of the Chapel, Mike will find a Makeshift Graveyard. * Old Film Reel - An old film reel of a patient transforming into a Wendigo when turning left to the camera and entering a small room. * Case Study Dossier - A case study dossier of a patient transforming over time. * Suicide Note - A suicide note from Jefferson Bragg can be found further in the room with the case study dossier. * Mine Rescue Photo - This photo can be found around the banister of the stairs. Totems * Death Totem #5 - If you didn't pick it up previously, you can find Death Totem #5 of Mike sacrificing himself while walking around the banister when you first arrive. * Danger Totem #4 - Walking through the door on the far right of the chapel, there will be Danger Totem #4 on the left of Mike getting attacked by a Wendigo. Category:Mike's Segments Category:Segments Category:Fatal Segments